Heat generated by electronic equipment, such as audio equipment, has posed a recurring problem. In the early days of electronics, vacuum tubes generated prodigious quantities of heat. Air circulation had to be considered to provide sufficient cooling to prevent the vacuum tubes from “burning out” prematurely. With the advent of solid state electronics, transistors replaced vacuum tubes. Individual transistors produce less heat than a vacuum tube of comparable function, thereby reducing heat concerns.
However, with technological improvements, heat concerns have reemerged as a problem. In the last few decades, the proliferation of integrated circuits has ushered in an age of digital circuitry in computers and consumer electronics as well audio equipment. A typical stereo amplifier no longer requires vacuum tubes, but now uses microprocessors and a host of other integrated circuits. The dense packing of transistors in these devices has increased the amount of heat a component such as an amplifier generates.
Another technological advance, digital recording, has exacerbated heat concerns relating to audio equipment. To appreciate and the resolution and fidelity possible with compact discs, for example, higher-powered amplifiers are desired. Unfortunately, even with advances in technology, increased power means more heat generated. Non-digital components, such transformers, common in amplifiers and other audio components, not only generate heat but potentially are very sensitive to heat. Heat build-up can cause a transformer or other indispensable component to burn out. Even the best quality, high cost components are at risk in the face of heat build-up.
Notwithstanding the technological improvements advancing audio equipment, little has been done to improve the technology for mounting such equipment. Typically, audio components are mounted on shelves or in entertainment centers. Unfortunately, these conventional mounting systems may put audio components at risk.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional entertainment center 100. The entertainment center 100 supports a plurality of audio components 110, 120, and 130 of different shapes and sizes. The entertainment center 100 supports each of the components 110, 120, and 130 with a number of shelves 140 secured to sidewalls 150. The shelves 140 represent a floor beneath each of the components 110, 120, and 130, as well as a ceiling over each of the components 110, 120, and 130. The shelves 140 secured to sidewalls 140 form individual enclosures 160, 170, and 180 around each the components 110, 120, and 130, respectively. The enclosed spaces 160, 170, and 180 prevent the free circulation of air in and around the contained components, thereby trapping heat. Even in an open-backed shelving system, heat is still enclosed beneath, beside, and above each component. In fact, even in an open-sided shelving system, the presence of the supporting shelves 140 alone causes heat to be trapped between the components 110, 120, and 130 and the shelves 140. The resulting build-up of heat places the expensive components 110, 120, and 130 at risk.
Thus, there is an unmet need in the art for an electronic equipment support system providing for secure support of electronic components and better air circulation around and between the components.